goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Hip Hop Hobbit/The Monday Project
Season 3, Episode 19: Hip Hop Hobbit/The Monday Project Aired: November 15, 2012 Previous: Here Comes the Doom/BrainPurge Next: The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey/PilGrimm Hip Hop Hobbit/The Monday Project is the nineteenth episode of MAD Season 3, and the 71st overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Hip Hop Hobbit: Bilbo embarks on an old-school quest of rhyming and break dancing. The Monday Project: Garfield vows to get his life together. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been breaking New Year's resolutions for a month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Sunday, 4:00 PM:' Alfred E. Neuman praises his own television show by calling it filth. #*'Tuesday, 9:00 PM:' After learning that three The Lord of the Rings celebrities share January birthdays, the Zodiac sign is changed from Capricorn to Aragorn. #*'Saturday, 10:00 AM:' The groundhog laughs at his own puppet shadows, which means many more seasons of this! #Opening Scene #'Hip Hop Hobbit' (Movie Parody of the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) (MAD Music segment) #Animated Marginals segment - A bird needs more lot of birds to grab the rhino. #Is Santa Coming or Not? (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Why Kristen Stewart Never Laughs... or Smiles (Spoof on Kristen Stewart) #MAD Security Cam - Zoo (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #The Perks of Being a Cauliflower (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Perks_of_Being_a_Wallflower the Perks of Being a Wallflower]) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Retina Scanner (Spy vs. Spy / Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment - A princess kisses a frog and it turns into Alfred E. Neuman and the princess faints. #Tinky Turner's Self Elf Book (Ad Parodies segment) #Ant Funeral (Cartoon) #'The Monday Project' (TV Parody of the Mindy Project/Comic Parody of Garfield) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Hip Hop Hobbit) Bilbo raps with Gollum. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first time The Perks of Being a Wallflower gets spoofed, and the only appearance of Jon Arbuckle and Nermal in a Garfield parody, and also the second appearance of Odie. *This is the second time The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey showed up. The first was the MADvent Calendar from the next 3 episodes of Fantastic Four Christmases/Red and White Collar. *This is the third time Frank Welker reprises his role as Garfield. *This is the fourth episode of MAD to feature a guest star (Biz Markie). The previous ones were: *#Andrew W.K. in Episode 28 *#Billy Dee Williams in Episode 50 *#Rico Rodriguez in Episode 68 *This is the seventh episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment, the seventh time Spy vs. Spy was in color. *13th appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. Voices *Keith Ferguson - Bilbo Baggins, Jon Arbuckle, and Ant *Biz Markie - 1977 Bilbo, Odie's Security Guard, and Elf *Jim Meskimen - Gandalf, Tinky Turner's Self Elf Book Announcer, and Anchorman *Rachel Ramras - Christmas Daughter, Honey Boo Boo, Girl with Bike, and Honey Boo Boo's Mom *Christopher "Kid" Reid - 1977 Gandalf, Bully, and Elf *Kevin Shinick - Dwarf, Lunchroom Monitor, Santa Claus, Guy, Ant, Christmas Son, Man at Lasagna Fair, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Dana Snyder - Tinky Turner, Dwarf, and Why Kristen Stewart Never Laughs... or Smiles Announcer *Frank Welker - Garfield, Cauliflower, and Christmas Dad Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 3) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes